ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion in the core
Invasion In Center is the third episode of Ben 10: Omnimatrix. Plot Mysterious figures are invading a nuclear plant. They drop the security guards, leaving them in a coma. Meanwhile, at the HQ of the Plumbers, Max says there is an important connection coming from NASA. The Plumbers get together and look at the message. She came from Colonel Rozum, saying that despite their many mistakes, the government needs help because aliens have invaded one of its nuclear plants. Max says they will investigate and off the message of the screen. He says he will need some helpers, but not all, do it occurs again what happened because of Amperianos. He chooses Patelliday, Cooper and Ben to join him. A while later, they arrive at the plant. Max and Cooper will on the one hand and on the other Patelliday and Ben. During the investigation, Patelliday slips into something and Ben helps you get up. He looks down, revealing that Patelliday had slipped in a bubble wrap. Max Cooper and hear a noise, on the other hand, Ben and Patelliday also listen. Suddenly appears Rhomboid, while Octagon appears across the plant. Ben turns immediately into Eco-Eco and strip local Patelliday with the help of his clones. On the other hand, Max Cooper and flee. All end up meeting and Ben asks if they managed to lose them, but behind them the Brothers appear. They say they have a horrible plan to fulfill, then Ben asks if it is serious that they, the Vreedles, have a "horrible plan," and Rhomboid says yes. Octagon says they will explode the nuclear bomb and Ben says that this time the plan is not nearly as bad. Max tells them to act, so Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and tries to fight, but to see what is not working with Rhomboid. Meanwhile, Octagon is shooting the other Plumbers. Ben decides to turn Draggor, and goes after Rhomboid. Draggor shoots fire in Rhomboid, but the villain dodges and shoots Draggor. Draggor deflected shot and quickly throws another fireball at Rhomboid, screaming to be with his clothes on fire, when the Omnitrix Ben destransforma. Octagon plays an entangling net Max and Patelliday. Cooper attracts the machines of the Brothers to him, but Octagon plays a single one left in him and leaves Cooper with his powers blocked, with a property device. Octagon and Rhomboid take all weapons of Plumbers and cast them out of the plant. Patelliday and Max manage to free the network, and Ben says he will finish them two, but suddenly, Cooper says he is getting weak. Max says that the right thing to do is let Cooper at the base and return with more weapons. Once there, Blukic and Driba say they have a pro problem solution, or will have to take the Max punishment. Max agrees, but tells them to help Cooper to remove the device, and so they get the weapons. Magistrate Arnux says it will to help. After arriving again, Octagon sends Rhomboid fight the Plumbers while he will try to activate the pump. Ben transforms into NRG and will fight with him, but Max tells Ben stop the Octagon, the Rhomboid is up to them. Ben comes out and goes after the other brother. When Ben arrives, Octagon had managed to activate the pump. The Plumbers arrive, and will Rhomboid ago. Ben says he will need someone radiotivo stronger than NRG in order to remove the pump. He turns and runs to the atomic bomb, while Vreedle Brothers surrounding Patelliday and Arnux, but Max shoots him from behind, and so are defeated. Ben manages to pull off the pump and strongly throws it away there. Upon returning to his human form, he asks if ordered well. They return to the base, where Cooper says Blukic and Driba managed and call them geniuses, surprising everyone. CHARACTERS * Ben Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Cooper (first re-appearance) * magistrate Patelliday * magistrate Arnux * Coronéu Rozum (first re-appearance) * Blukic * Driba ALIENS * Echo Echo (First re-appearance) * Spidermonkey (First re-appearance) * Draggor * NRG (First re-appearance) * Atomic (First re-appearance) VILLAIN Brothers Vreedle (first re-appearance) TRIVIA * Ben is surprised with the plan of Vreedle Brothers, and are also surprised at Blukic and Driba have managed to do something right. * It is revealed that Colonel Rozum not get along with the Plumbers because of some of their actions. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Omnimatrix